I Don't Love You
by BaronBiff
Summary: In an attempt to re-obtain the affections of his former girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley decides to spike her drink with a powerful love potion. Unbeknownst to him, however, the drink actually belongs to Draco Malfoy...
1. Not Your Best Idea, Freddie

**Main Characters** – Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy.  
><strong>Side Characters<strong> – George Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, etc.  
><strong>Pairings<strong> – FW/DM (main), RW/HG, HP/GW, GW/KB, One-sided BZ/DM, NL/LL, Implied FW/AJ.  
><strong>Genre<strong> – Romance, Comedy, Drama.  
><strong>Rating<strong> – T-M. Undecided at the present time.  
><strong>Notes<strong> – I sadly do not own Harry Potter, as I was not the creator. If I were Fred Weasley would still be alive. So, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling. *sigh*  
><strong>Plot <strong>– In an attempt to re-obtain the affections of his former girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley decides to spike her drink with a powerful love potion. However, as it would happen, the drink doesn't belong to Angelina, but rather to Draco Malfoy...

**Chapter One**

"_Love potions cause the drinker to fall in love with the person that gives them the potion."_

"Freddie… I really don't know that this is a good idea. I mean, granted it's not your worst idea… but it's definitely not your best…"  
>"Relax, Georgie. I know what I'm doin'. It's not like we don't know how this stuff works. <em>We're<em> the ones who brewed it all, right?" Fred Weasley said in an obvious attempt to reassure his brother.  
>"That's hardly the point." George, who rarely looked uncomfortable, was looking rather uncomfortable at the moment. Clearly he wasn't in agreement with his brother, Fred… with whatever it was that he was doing.<br>"Listen, if I didn't know what I was doin', then I wouldn't be doin' it, would I? Besides, it's not like I've really got many other options here. I've tried basically everythin' else. It's her fault really… for not givin' me the time o' day, ya' know?" He frowned slightly.  
>"Well, then do you really need her? If she won't give you the time o' day, then I'm sure you can do better."<br>"Maybe… but I don't really want to do better. I want her..."  
>"And I'd really rather not see my brother with a girl that doesn't even want to be with him." George replied, his eyes on Fred who seemed determined to not look him in the eye.<br>"Alright," Fred sighed. "Can you at least let me try this? If it doesn't work, I'll give up. I swear."  
>"That's not really fair, now is it?" George said, his eyes narrowing. "You want to use a love potion. One of <em>our<em> love potions. We both know that they work."  
>"Yeah, well…"<br>"And when it does work, what are you goin' to do then? Just keep re-administering the potion? Is that really what you want, Freddie?" George asked sadly. The last thing that he wanted was for his brother to spend the rest of his life in a loveless relationship.  
>"I haven't really thought things out that far yet… If this works, I suppose I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."<br>"Why do you keep saying that? You know it's goin' to work…"  
>"It's not the potion I'm concerned with…" Fred said, cutting off his brother's speech. "It's more, whether or not she actually drinks it. There are a number of different ways this thing could play out, ya' know. It could go exactly how I want, wherein she'd fall madly in love with me again. Or she could toss the drink, because she's no longer thirsty for whatever reason…"<br>"Or someone else could drink it…" George interjected, nervously. "If someone else drinks it, then…"  
>"Don't worry about that. Angie never shares her food or anythin'. Not even with me, she didn't." Fred replied quickly, in hope that his words would calm his brother down. "Now please, will you just let me try this?" He finally turned his head so that he was making eye contact with George. "I swear, I'm done after this."<br>"That's not what you said earlier. You said that you were done if this didn't work."  
>"Either way… It's all the same thing."<br>"Freddie…"  
>"Please, Georgie? I'm practically beggin' here. Is that what you need? For me to beg? I'll do it, you know I will."<br>George sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was clearly becoming exhausted with this entire conversation. "Fine…" He began, closing his eyes. "I won't stop you, alright. But…" He reopened his eyes and pointed a finger at his brother. "If this for whatever reason doesn't work, that's it. No more."  
>"Alright, I promise. This'll be it." He said, smiling brightly at his brother. "Thanks, Georgie."<br>"Yeah, yeah." 


	2. As Fate Would Have It

**Chapter Two**

"_True love cannot be produced through artificial means; thus love potions cause or create a powerful infatuation or obsession rather than actual love."_

The next day, Fred Weasley spent the majority of his morning trying to find his former girlfriend. He searched high and low… from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Great Hall… and then from there to the Quidditch Pitch. No matter where he went or who he talked to, however, he couldn't seem to find her.  
>Fred eventually wandered back to the Common Room and sat down by the fireplace. He was entirely frustrated and couldn't seem to understand how anyone could hide that well without owning the Marauder's Map. It was impossible.<br>"Is something the matter?"  
>Fred looked up at Hermione, who stood in front of him, her arms full of books. "Not particularly… What in Merlin's name are you doing with all of those books? It's a Saturday."<br>"Honestly, just because we don't have class doesn't mean that we shouldn't be studying. How else do you expect to learn anything?"  
>"Isn't that what class is for?" Fred responded playfully.<br>Hermione simply rolled her eyes. She sat down next to Fred and opened one of her larger books. "Where's George?"  
>"Breakfast, I suppose. I can't really think of many other places he'd be this early."<br>"And you're not with him?" She asked suspiciously.  
>"Should I be?"<br>"Well, usually the two of you are found together…"  
>"But not always."<br>"Aren't you hungry then?"  
>"Not really, no."<br>Hermione huffed; obviously annoyed at the fact that Fred wasn't giving her any real answers. "Well then, if you haven't got anything better to do, perhaps you should try doing something more productive."  
>Fred snorted. "Like what?"<br>"Can you really_ not_ think of anything more productive to do than to stare at the fireplace?"  
>"Naturally…"<br>"Well then…" Hermione allowed herself to trail off, deciding to change the subject. "So, aren't you going to tell me what it is that's bothering you?"  
>"I guess I neglected to mention that nothing was bothering me then?" He asked jokingly.<br>"No. However, your face seems to be contradicting your words." Hermione suddenly turned to look at him, her face completely serious. "You do know that if something is bothering you, you're allowed to talk to me. I'm more than happy to hear you out."  
>Fred unconsciously moved away from Hermione. He always found himself becoming uncomfortable when she got like this. Maybe it was because he wasn't big on having serious conversations… Or maybe it was just the fact that Hermione had a bad habit of unintentionally insulting him anytime she attempted to be helpful. "I'm honestly not upset. More frustrated than anythin' else."<br>"Frustrated? What about?"  
>"Eh, I was lookin' for Angelina earlier. She's literally nowhere to be found. I've looked everywhere."<br>"Everywhere? That basically means you've checked all of the places that you would consider to be obvious then, correct?"  
>"The places that I consider to be obvious?" Fred feigned a look of annoyance. "What is that even supposed to mean?"<br>"I don't mean it to be an insult." Hermione quickly apologized. "I just mean that for someone who rarely to never studies, I'm assuming that you haven't checked the library."  
>"The library?"<br>"Have you checked there?" She asked, her eyebrows raised slightly.  
>Fred didn't answer.<br>"Mmm, I thought so."  
>"The thought of havin' to go to the library on a Saturday… that's depressing." He got stood up reluctantly. "I really don't understand how people can care this much about school on the weekend. It's just unnatural."<br>"Well, I really don't understand how people can go the entire school year without studying once. That's just absurd." She said, her eyes fixated on the book she was reading.  
>"Touché." He replied with a smirk. "Anyway, I'd better get going. Thanks, Hermione."<br>"No problem. Good luck with whatever it is you're doing. And maybe try not to break too many rules?"  
>Fred laughed. "No promises."<p>

"Honestly… I'll never know what Ron sees in her…" Fred muttered to himself as he wandered around the castle. "I mean, yeah, I suppose she's smart and moderately attractive… But other than that…" He suddenly stopped where he was and looked around. "And where exactly_ is_ the bloody library?" Out of the corner of his eye, Fred spotted someone in the corridor. Although the thought of asking for help embarrassed him, he had a feeling he'd be wandering around Hogwarts for days otherwise. "Oy! Hey, could you help me out here, mate?"  
>The figure turned and began walking in his direction. It didn't take long for Fred to realize that the person he'd just called over happened to be Neville. "Oh. Hey, Fred. You needed help with something?"<br>"Yeah, actually. You mind tellin' me where the library is?" He asked, keeping his voice low. The last thing that he wanted was for anyone else to know that he was lost in a castle he'd practically lived in for a little over six years now. It was mildly humiliating.  
>"The library?" Neville asked. He sounded slightly confused, which Fred could understand completely. He had a feeling that most of the people residing in Hogwarts probably knew exactly where the library was located. Hell, even the majority of the first years probably knew where it was.<br>"Uh, sure. For starters… you're on the wrong floor." Neville said politely. And of course he was being polite. As many times as Neville had messed up, it was highly unlikely that he was going to make fun of anyone else for doing the same thing. Something Fred was extremely grateful for. "It's on the third floor; although you can get to it from the fourth floor, too. I always go on the third floor, though. It's near the clock tower entrance."  
>"Oh, so that's where it is… Huh. Who would've guessed…?" Fred said, patting Neville on the back. "Thanks, mate. I appreciate it."<br>"Uh, yeah... Sure. It's no problem." Neville replied, a small smile on his face. "See ya' later then."  
>"Yeah, see ya' mate."<p>

Soon enough, Fred had finally reached his destination. He stepped inside cautiously; as if he were afraid of actually being spotted there. "Now to find Angie… She's got to be around here somewhere…" After a few minutes, Fred spotted Katie Bell. She was a close friend of Angelina's so he immediately assumed that the two of them were there together. Within a matter of seconds he heard Angelina's voice, confirming his previous assumptions. "Thank Merlin. I was beginning to think I'd never find her."  
>"Now… to find something to put this damned potion in." He looked around at the nearby tables for any items he recognized as being Angelina's or Katie's. He almost immediately noticed Katie's bag on one of the chairs… and on the two nearest tables, a couple of sets of books. And even better, a couple of drinks. "Yes! I knew it! I'm completely brilliant, I am."<br>Fred hid behind the closest bookshelf until an opportunity to contaminate Angelina's coffee arose; or at least Fred assumed that it was Angelina's coffee, since the bottle of water was closer to Katie's bag. Regardless, the minute that the two girls had their backs turned, Fred had poured literally every ounce of the love potion into the coffee and ran. Yes, ran. He made sure that the second his mission was complete that he was out of the library. He hadn't liked it in there. Seeing all of those books had made him uncomfortable. To him it was rather akin to a torture chamber.  
>Unfortunately for Fred, however, leaving the library when he had may have been his biggest mistake of the day. As fate would have it, the coffee did not belong to Angelina Johnson. The coffee belonged to Draco Malfoy. Fred Weasley had poured an entire bottle of rather potent love potion into the coffee that Draco Malfoy was drinking. <p>


	3. Complete Insanity

**Chapter Three**

"_The effects of a love potion are nearly instantaneous." _

"Eugh… What is this?" Draco said; a rather disgusted look on his face. He glanced down at the coffee in his hand. "Is this supposed to be coffee?"

Blaise Zabini, who had been browsing through the Advanced Potions section, turned his head to look at Draco. "I'd imagine so. Isn't that what you normally have Pansy get you?"

"Yes, and normally she does a satisfactory job of it…" Draco replied, his eyes still fixed on the drink he was holding. "I think there's something wrong with this one though. Here, have this." He pushed the coffee towards Blaise.

"Excuse me?" Blaise glanced at the drink, his face holding a rather confused expression.

"Take it. I don't want it."

"I'm not taking your coffee. I don't even like coffee."

"Well, can you just taste it then? Tell me there's nothing wrong with it." His words were laced with sarcasm.

Blaise sighed. "I'm not tasting it. I told you I don't like coffee. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with it."

Draco didn't look convinced. "I don't believe you. Someone's probably trying to have me killed."

"If someone were trying to have you killed, I doubt they'd use a potion that you could actually taste. They wouldn't want you to know." Blaise replied as he continued to look though the books in front of him.

Draco seemed mildly appeased. "I suppose so… Besides, who would want me dead? I can't really think of anyone. Most people would die just to look like me."

Blaise snorted. "Naturally. Now would you help me here? We're supposed to have that potion finished by Tuesday. Snape loves us and all, but even he'll fail us is we don't finish our assignments."

"Oh, alright... Just let me toss this first would you?"

"I don't think so. I don't care if you're enjoying it or not. You're not tossing it." Blaise said, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What is it with you and this stupid waste management of yours? Tossing a coffee isn't going to hurt anything." Draco muttered.

"Muggles waste everything. I don't want to be associated with muggles and they're nasty habits."

"Muggles? You're saying that I act like a muggle? That I have muggle-like habits?"

"I'm not saying that. It's just that needlessly wasting things is a habit that muggles have."

"Is it also a habit that you believe me to have?"

"… No." Blaise mumbled after a moment of silence.

Draco glared icily at Blaise. "Tch… I can't believe you. Me? Like a muggle. Disgusting." He took a step back from the trash bin. "Fine. I'll drink the disgusting coffee. Are you happy now?"

Blaise smirked. "Yes, actually."

"Ridiculous, you are." Draco lifted the cup to his mouth and paused. "You realize I've only had a sip, right? I still have to drink this entire thing."

"It isn't my problem."

"It's about to be. I'll be in a bad mood for the rest of this stupid day now."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. It's just a coffee."

Draco sighed. Apparently Blaise was going to make him drink the entire thing after all. He growled. "Fine. Like I really care anyway." He suddenly began chugging the coffee.

Blaise stared at him, his face reflecting his obvious surprise. "What are you doing? Isn't that hot?"

Draco didn't immediately answer. He waited until he had emptied the cup entirely. "Yes, as a matter of fact." He wiped his mouth with a sleeve. "But at least it's over with now."

"Ah, I suppose that's good then…" Blaise stated; his shocked expression still intact.

"Yes, actually it…" Draco suddenly stopped mid-sentence, as his face went blank.

Blaise's expression went from shocked to confused as he continued to stare at his friend. "Draco?" He took a few steps closer. "Draco? Are you alright?" There was no answer. "Draco? Hey, are you going to answer me or not?" There was still no reply. Blaise suddenly looked worried. "You're not dead are you? If you are… I'm not telling your father. Just so you know. He'll kill me. It's your fault. You shouldn't have had the entire thing in one gulp. That was incredibly stupid…"

"Why shouldn't I have? It was delicious." Draco chimed in, rather cheerfully.

"Huh…?" Blaise locked eyes with Draco. His face, once more, held confusion. Draco was confusing him quite a lot today. "Delicious? You said it was disgusting."

"Did I? How rude of me." Draco feigned a look of sadness. "It really wasn't though. It was very good. It tasted of ginger… or was it cinnamon? I'm sure I detected a hint of vanilla. And some chocolate… the milky kind. Milk chocolate, yes! Not white… I rather dislike that kind… I wonder if he likes that kind?"

"He…?" Blaise's look of confusion deepened. ""Who's he?"

"That would be depressing. But I'd be alright. I mean, yes, I would be put off at first. But there's definitely coming back from something as simple as that."

"Who are you…"

"After all, my feelings for him are much stronger than my feelings for chocolate. Granted I rather love chocolate, but…"

"Draco, who are you talk-"

"I love him so much more. I wonder if he tastes like chocolate…"

"Draco."

"Or would he taste like vanilla, I wonder?"

"Draco!"

"Or possibly cinnamon? Or ginger, perhaps?"

"DRACO!"

Draco looked at Blaise angrily. "You really shouldn't yell in the library, you know? It's rude."

"…" Blaise was silent for a moment. Was Draco going crazy? What was in that coffee?

"Well, did you want something or not? I was in the middle of something." Draco said, shaking Blaise out of his thoughts.

"Yes, actually." Blaise replied, looking thoroughly confused. Truthfully, he hadn't stopped looking confused since Draco had begun losing his mind. "You keep saying he… Who are you referring to exactly?"

"Honestly? You don't know? How can you not know?" Draco looked offended. "I talk about him constantly, don't I?"

"Potter?"

"What?" Draco shouted. "That's absurd! I never talk about Potter. He's a wanker."

"That's why you're always talking about him…"

"Agree to disagree." Draco crossed his arms. "Anyway, I'm clearly not talking about him. I'm not _in love_ with him, now am I?"

"Wait, what? In love? You're in love? With who?"

Draco's eyes suddenly lit up. "You know him, you know? He's absolutely stunning. Tall… fabulously built… beautiful green eyes... lovely red hair, too…"

"Red hair…There's no way…"

"He plays Quidditch, you know? I suppose it's no wonder he's in such fantastic shape…" Draco continued, grinning widely.

"Draco, please tell me you're not talking about who I think you are."

"Fred Weasley? You're thinking of him, too?" Draco suddenly looked angry.

"Fred Weasley…?" Blaise, who didn't think it was possible to feel more shocked and confused than he already was, was now immensely more shocked and confused than he already was.

"I knew it!" Draco yelled as he pointed his finger at Blaise accusingly. "I knew you were thinking of him! It's no wonder why you haven't been supportive of my decision to love him! You love him to! How dare you! You're supposed to be my friend, you filthy, slimy, untrustworthy, git!"

Blaise continued to stare at Draco, his eyes wide. He was beginning to think that he was in a terrible dream. That wouldn't be a dream though, would it? It would be a nightmare. That was it. He was having a nightmare. And now everyone in the library (or everyone that hadn't left the library) was staring at the two of them, as Draco continued to fall further into his insanity.

"Draco… calm down, would you?"

But Draco wouldn't calm down. He was completely seething. "You're a monster! Using me like this... I don't even…" Draco suddenly began crying. "I can't… how could you? You used me. All to get closer to him! Awful…" He was now in complete hysterics… and on the floor.

"Mr. Zabini!"

Blaise whipped his head around, only to come face-to-face with the librarian. She didn't appear to be happy in the slightest. "If you would be so kind as to escort Mr. Malfoy out of the library… and perhaps even back to his room. I don't think he should be running around the castle in his current… condition." She grimaced notably and then turned away quickly. She clearly didn't want to associate with the two of them any more than she had to. Blaise couldn't say that he blamed her.

Blaise sighed and then knelt next to Draco, who hadn't calmed down by any means. "Draco… Relax, alright? It's fine. I'm not in love with… him." He couldn't allow himself to mention Fred's name; more for the fact that they were surrounded by an audience than anything else.

Draco looked up at Blaise, his eyes red and puffy… and full of hope. "Really? You're not?"

"No… I'm not. Honestly, I'm not interested in him in any way what-so-ever. He's not my type."

Draco sniffed. "That's good… I was worried that you would try to steal him from me."

"Trust me. That would never happen."

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Draco threw his arms around Blaise and hugged him tightly. "You're the best!" He pulled away slightly. "Well, I mean… you're an amazing friend. But Fr-"

"Yes, I know!" Blaise said, cutting Draco off. "But we should go, you know? We have a potion to brew for Snape's class. Remember?"

"Oh, yes! We should hurry. That way I can see Fr-" Draco was cut off yet again, as Blaise grabbed his arm and began pulling him along towards the exit.

"No worries. You can see him soon. How about Monday? That sounds good doesn't it?"

"But Monday's so far away…" Draco pouted.

"Unfortunately." Blaise was now pouting, too. After all, he was the one that had to put up with Draco's whining and sudden love-struck insanity all weekend. _What the hell was in that coffee?_


	4. Of Course I Do

**Chapter Four  
><strong>

"_A single dose of a love potion typically wears off in around 24 hours. However, the precise duration depends on the strength of the potion, the weight of the drinker, and the attractiveness of the giver."_

Blaise sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with Draco and his obnoxious ramblings. How long had he been going on about Fred Weasley now? In all honesty, he couldn't even remember. It seemed like forever. And exactly when had Draco taken up and interest in a Weasley? Didn't he hate all of them? Oh, right. That damned coffee. There definitely had to have been something in it. Or had someone hexed Draco? It wasn't exactly as if everyone loved him. Actually, it was quite the opposite… Most people hated him. Regardless of how incredibly attractive he was. In any case, something had to be done about this. But what? Draco was the more talented wizard between the two of them… and in any subject. And it wasn't exactly like they could go to Snape about this. Who knew what he'd do… Blaise shuddered at the thought. And even worse, Draco had to be kept under close watch at the moment. He was completely infatuated with Fred Weasley. If Blaise didn't keep an eye on him, who knows what would happen. Poor Weasley… And now he was pitying a Weasley. Of all things…

Blaise sighed again. It was nice to have some peace and quiet. Wait… When had it gotten this quiet? Blaise looked around, completely panicked. "Draco?" Oh no… "Draco?" He was gone. "Damn it all…" And soon enough, Blaise had exited the room in search of his friend.

Meanwhile, Draco was wandering about the castle in search of his beloved. Unlike, Fred however… Draco was rather acquainted with Hogwarts. He knew pretty much where everything was. Granted, this was Draco. So, all things considered this was fairly natural.

Soon enough, Draco had reached his destination, Gryffindor Tower, only to realize that he didn't know the password and, in turn, couldn't enter the Common Room.

"Well… I suppose I could just wait." Draco said, not put out in the least. "Someone has to show up eventually. Besides… Freddie's worth waiting for." He hugged himself as he smiled widely.

"Oh, come on! Where in Merlin's name has he gone?" Blaise muttered angrily. "He couldn't have really gotten that far… Ridiculous. This entire thing is ridiculous." Blaise sighed. "Wait? Great Hall, maybe?"

Blaise literally took off running. The last thing he wanted or needed was for Draco to find any of the Weasleys, Fred in particular. That would be hell for everyone.

Unfortunately, Draco was nowhere to be found in the Great Hall either. "Of course not… but they're here." Blaise's eyes had quickly found the twins. "At least we all have that going for us…" Where else could he be… Blaise took a moment to think. "Library? That is where all of this started after all. It's not exactly like I have any other leads anyway…" And with that, he was gone.

"I don't understand… She should be all over me right now." Fred mumbled sadly, resting his head on his hand.

"You think we did something wrong?" George asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Fred glanced at Angelina, who was sitting a few seats down the table with Katie Bell. They were chatting happily. About what, who knew...

"Well, things could be worse right? At least no one else drank it."

"Yeah, I guess. But at least if another pretty girl had it, Angie might get jealous."

"Maybe." George frowned. He didn't like seeing his brother upset. Yet at the same time, he was happy that Angelina hadn't drunk the potion. He thought it would be best for Fred to just leave things as they were. He'd get over her eventually. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"And go where?" Fred turned his head slightly to look at his twin.

"Common Room. I reckon we should actually get started on that homework, yeah? Ya' know… since tomorrow's Monday." George grinned.

Fred snorted. "Like I care about class."

"True, but Mum does. The last thing I want is a Howler."

"Good point. Let's go."

"Is that… Malfoy?" Ron asked, sounding completely horrified.

"That's definitely Malfoy." Harry responded, equally horrified. "What do you think he wants?"

"Who cares what he wants?" Ron replied heatedly.

"I'm sure whatever it is can't be that bad." Hermione piped in, sounding rather casual. Although, her expression wasn't as convincing as her voice.

"You don't suppose we should find out, do you? We could just turn away… leave now… and not talk to him." Ron asked hopefully.

"We can't just leave him standing there." Hermione said. "At least if we do something we might be able to get him to leave, right?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Hermione's right. He hates us as much as we hate him. I doubt he'll stick around for long once we're up there." Harry added.

"That's not quite what I meant, but I can't really argue with it."

"Alright, fine." Ron grumbled. "Let's just get this over with then."

They began walking up the staircase towards Draco, who hadn't seemed to notice the trio at all. In fact, his eyes had remained on the ground since they'd spotted him.

"Malfoy… what are you doing here?" Harry asked, not sounding quite as polite as he'd intended to.

Draco looked up. Standing in front of him was a rather annoyed looking Hatter Potter, a rather angry looking Ron Weasley, and a rather confused looking Hermione Granger. It wasn't who he was hoping to see, but they would work for now.

"Actually… I was waiting for someone. Maybe one of you'd know where he was?" Draco asked, his voice full of hope.

"Know where who was?" Harry asked curiously.

"Freddie, of course." Draco answered as if were common knowledge.

"Freddie?" Harry was now confused.

"You don't by chance mean Fred Weasley, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Clearly. He's the only Freddie that I know… or care about." Draco was ginning madly.

"Care about? My brother?" Ron shouted. "What the bloody hell are you on about, Malfoy?"

"Ronald!" Hermione warned. "Calm down!"

"Calm down? Do you hear him?" Ron answered, still shouting.

"There's no need to shout, really. I was only asking a question." Draco interjected, rather politely.

Ron looked at Hermione, his eyes extremely wide.

"I don't really understand what's going on…" Harry said. "Why exactly do you want to see Fred?"

Draco looked surprised at the question. "Honestly?" He sighed happily. "Because I love him, obviously."

All three were now looking at him as though he were completely mad. Although, one really couldn't blame them. It's not like Draco had ever said anything even relatively kind about any of them or anyone that they knew. Ever.

"Love him?"

"My brother?"

"Wait… what?"

Draco smiled. He opened his mouth slightly, about to answer them, when his eyes suddenly widened. He took off, pushing past the three of them, and darted down the stairs. No one really knew what had happened until they heard an extremely shocked, "Ah!"

Everyone turned only to discover the source of the noise. Fred Weasley stood at the bottom of the staircase with his brother George… both of them wearing equally terrified expressions. Only one of them having Draco Malfoy's arms wrapped around their waist.

Silence. No one knew what to say. So, for a while no one said anything. They all just stared in horror at Draco, who was happily hugging Fred tightly. Fred didn't look nearly as happy.

And it was Fred who broke the silence. "Uh… Malfoy? What are you doing?" He had every intention of remaining calm, but he sounded astoundingly panicked. Fred never panicked.

Draco pulled back slightly. His happiness was gone and replaced with a faint trace of sadness. However, his arms had not fully left Fred's waist. "What do you mean? Am I not allowed to hug you yet?"

"…yet?" Fred asked nervously. He had a sinking feeling that he was responsible for what was happening.

"Are we not...?" Draco suddenly looked as if he were about to burst into tears.

"Oh no…" George stared at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"What's going on?" Ron asked horrified.

"Nothing!" Fred responded, immediately on the defensive.

Draco sniffed and closed his eyes tightly.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Fred said quickly. "You're not cryin'. No cryin'."

"Fred…" George warned, looking uncomfortable.

Draco sniffed again. And this time, he began to cry.

"Fred!" George whispered loudly and punched his brother in the arm lightly, in an attempt to warn his brother without appearing too obvious.

Fred narrowed his eyes slightly mouthing a quick 'I know' before turning his attention back to Draco. "Alright… it's alright. No need to cry." But Draco didn't stop crying. "Please don't cry. Please?"

Draco stopped crying, yet the sniffling continued. "You said… nothing… was going on… And I thought… that you… and I… were…"

Hermione suddenly seemed to catch on to the fact that Fred and George were responsible for the mess unraveling in front of them. She had an inkling the minute George had mumbled something to Fred. But the longer things went on, the more obvious it became to her. "What on Earth did the two of you do?" She looked angry. The twins didn't like her when she was angry.

George glanced at his brother quickly; long enough to catch Fred's eye. "Alright, Malfoy… why don't you and I go for a little walk, eh?"

Draco beamed at him. "A walk? Yes, please! That sounds wonderful!"

Fred began to walk away, allowing Draco to hold on to his arm along the way.

The minute they were out of sight, Hermione snapped. "George Weasley! What have the two of you done? And don't you dare say this isn't your fault, because we all know it is!"

George grinned, although he wasn't feeling particularly happy at the moment. He had warned his brother of the consequences and he hadn't listened. Now look what had happened. "Listen… it's not a big deal, alright? Just a little mix up. But Freddie's taking care of it now, so no need to panic."

"So… this is your fault then?" Harry asked still a bit queasy after seeing Draco Malfoy in the strange state that he'd been in.

"Well, not so much my fault as Fred's, but…" George shrugged. "Ya' know how things go."

"You still haven't answered my question." Hermione huffed. "What exactly have you done?"

"It wasn't me."

"Well then, what has Fred done?"

"I said he was takin' care of it, remember?"

"And if things don't go according to his plan? Then what?"

George continued grinning, although he was slowly becoming more and more uncomfortable. "I'm sure everythin' will be alright."

"So… listen, Malfoy." Fred had stopped walking when he'd reached a spot where he knew that no one would find them. "I understand how you're feelin' and all, but I'm fairly certain there's been a mistake."

"A mistake?" Draco's happiness faded. "What do you mean…?"

"You're not… well, you don't have feelings for me…"

"Yes, I do." Draco cut him off. He didn't want to hear whatever it was that Fred had to say. "I love you."

Fred's expression faltered, but he managed to retrieve it quickly. "No, actually you hate me. You hate my entire family."

"You're wrong. I could never hate you… or your family. Ron gets on my nerves a bit, but I can work on that if you'd like." Draco said, smiling slightly.

Fred sighed. He really didn't know what to do. He was by no means in love with Draco, but the last thing that he wanted was to see him cry again. It made him feel uncomfortable… and a bit sad. This whole thing had become a huge mess. And worse… Although Fred and George knew how to concoct love potions, they still hadn't quite gotten the hold of making a proper antidote.

So it was either make Draco cry again, or… Bloody hell.

"Alright… how about we work somethin' out here?" If this was going to happen, he was at least going to make sure it happened his way. "You and I can… do this. But only if you do what I say, clear?"

Draco smiled. "Yes, very clear."

"First off… the whole thing with my family. Play nice, alright?"

"I will. Very nice. I promise."

"Good. Second, no calling me your boyfriend. It sounds weird."

"It does? But then, what should I call you?"

"Fred's fine."

"What about Freddie? Is that alright?"

Fred sighed. "…sure."

"Good." Draco smiled. "Continue."

"Last off, could you not run around tellin' everyone?"

Draco's smile lessened. "Why not? Don't you want anyone to know? Don't you like being with me?"

Fred hesitated for a moment. Unfortunately, a moment was all that Draco needed.

"I should have known. How could you love me?" Draco threw an arm across his face and began to cry. "I don't even like me all that much. I'm awful…. I'm an awful person. I don't… I don't deserve you."

There it was again… that hint of sadness that he'd felt before. Damn it all. He should be feeling sad for himself, not for Draco Malfoy. The guy is a massive git. No… that's not entirely true. He was a git. Right now he's in love… and crying because the person he loves is being as arse.

Well, it's not truthfully love. But he doesn't know that, does he? Fred sighed and did the last thing that he thought he'd be doing. He wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him close. Draco calmed down and wrapped his own arms around Fred's waist.

"Listen… it's not that I don't like you, alright? You're not awful. It's just that… I sort of want us to be a secret for now. You saw how the others took it. It didn't go over too well."

Draco looked up at Fred, tears still in his eyes. Yet they remained full of hope and love all the same. "But you do want to be with me?"

Fred locked his eyes with Draco's. Yet another mistake. How could he say no when Draco was looking at him like that. No one had ever looked at him that way. And before Fred could stop himself… "Of course I do."


	5. I Promise

**Chapter Five**

"_The effects of a love potion will wear off over time. In order to maintain the potion's effect, the giver must continually administer doses."_

_He felt hot… almost as if he were on fire. He could feel someone's hot, ragged breathing against his neck. He could feel fingertips trailing down his back. He could feel sweat trailing down his forehead. And there was something else… It was the most incredible thing that he'd ever felt in his life. An amazing sensation of pleasure. Washing over him over… and over… and over again. _

_His stomach was burning… he felt his entire body clench, as if bracing itself for something. And then his entire world went black as he was filled with an intense, blinding pleasure. _

_He vaguely sensed himself falling over and hitting something soft. A mattress, perhaps? He panted softly, both his body and mind completely exhausted, as his eyelids began fluttering closed. Suddenly he felt the fingers from before tangling themselves gently in his hair. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of familiar, beautiful, stormy blue eyes. They were very like the eyes of…_

Fred shot out of his bed quicker than he had ever done so in his entire life. So quickly, in fact, that he'd stumbled over his Quidditch robes (that he'd tossed aside in a rather uncaring, slob-like manner) and smacked his foot harshly into the trunk the aforementioned robes should have been placed in. He doubled over, grabbing his foot as he fell roughly onto the floor, muttering several rather unpleasant words under his breath as he did so.

"Fred?" George grumbled, his words still thick with sleep. He sat up slowly as his eyes lazily scanned for his brother in the darkness.

"Yeah…" Fred responded, rather forcefully.

"Where are you? What's the matter?" George's voice was now laced with concern.

"I whacked my foot. Hurts like bloody hell."

"Your foot? Hold on." Fred heard the ruffling of sheets, followed closely by the padding of bare feet against the hardwood floor. "Watch your eyes there." Fred closed his eyes as his brother flicked the lights on. "It's good. Now what happened?" George was now kneeling next to his twin and staring at his foot rather worriedly.

"I hit my foot on the trunk there." He muttered, pointing an accusing finger at the trunk, which was sitting innocently at the foot of his bed.

"What were you doing there?" George asked, his eyes still on his brothers foot, which was swelling rather quickly.

"Had a dream… Rather weirded me out, to be honest."

"You'll no doubt be recounting it to me then, yeah?" George said, grinning at his twin.

Fred sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm sure."

George laughed. "Figured. Now, let's get you to Hermione. She's better at those healing spells than I am. I'll probably muck your foot up worse than it already is."

Fred snorted. "Probably."

"What on Earth have you done?" Hermione said shrilly, looking at Fred's foot with an immense displeasure.

"Told you. I whacked it on my trunk."

"I would've fixed it, but I'm no good with these sorts of spells. I'd wind up breaking his leg."

"He would, too."

"Alright, just shush." Hermione pointed her want at Fred's foot. "Episkey."

"Ah! Bloody hell, that's uncomfortable!" Fred bent his leg back so that he was able to examine his newly repaired foot.

"All better, then?" Hermione asked, looking rather hopeful.

"Huh? Yeah, thanks." Fred looked up and grinned at her, while George gave her a 'thumbs up'. Hermione beamed back at them before muttering something about being tired and heading back to her room.

"Now… you want to tell me what happened in that head of yours before you destroyed a perfectly good foot?" George joked, elbowing his brother.

Fred quickly averted his eyes. "I don't really know how to explain this one…"

"Explain? Was it bad then? Or just embarrassing?"

"I'm not all that sure. More embarrassing, I guess."

"How so?"

Fred grimaced slightly. "I think… I may have been… having sex… with Malfoy…"

George's eyes went wide, but he remained silent.

Fred looked at his brother nervously. "Georgie… Say something. Please? I need some reassurance here."

"So… you were having sex… with Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" He said, still looking rather uncomfortable.

"Yeah… I mean I was dreaming that I was, yeah."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Fred snapped. "How should I know?

"I don't know." George's eyes dropped to the floor. "I just mean that you'd know better than I would."

"Better? It's not as if I like him any more then you do."

"Don't you?"

Fred looked at his brother as though he'd slapped him. "What in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean?"

George looked at his brother sternly. "You didn't do anything to fix earlier did you? He's still fixated on you."

Fred was beginning to look rather irritated. "And what was I supposed to do? He started cryin' every time I tried to talk to him. I don't deal well with tears, you know?"

"That's not the point, Fred."

"It'll wear off soon. It's just a bloody love potion. They don't last forever."

"That's still not the point…"

"Then what's your point?" Fred bit back, glaring daggers at his brother.

"Don't look at me like that." George replied, returning the glare. "I just mean… well, you wouldn't be having dreams like that about Malfoy if you hated him, would you?"

For a moment Fred didn't respond. And when he finally did respond… he wasn't done any favors. "…what?"

"You know what."

"No… I really don't."

"Why are you lying to me? I'm not stupid. Actually, I'm likely smarter than you given the current circumstances."

"How is finding Malfoy attractive stupid?" Fred spit out the words before he could stop himself.

"You're attracted to him?" George was now looking at his brother as though he had gone completely mental. "Seriously?"

"Hold on a minute…"

"I thought you liked Angie?"

"I never said I didn't" Fred replied. He was no less irritated now than he was at the beginning of the conversation. "Look… finding someone attractive isn't the same thing as liking someone. I never once said I liked Malfoy. He's just… I mean… He's rather good looking, don't you think?"

"Not really. At least not in _that_ way, I don't."

Fred suddenly didn't know how to respond. There was no longer any way for him to defend himself. At least there was no way to defend himself without making it sound as though he were sexually attracted to men. And he wasn't. At least he'd never been before. Fred honestly didn't know how to explain all of this to George, when he didn't even know how to explain any of it to himself. The more he tried to reason with himself, the more frustrated and confused he got… the more attracted he became to Draco Malfoy. And what's worse… the more he realized that if he were completely honest with himself, it wasn't just Malfoy's physical appearance that he was attracted to. It didn't make any sense. That love potion should only be affecting Malfoy, right?

"Fred?"

Fred's head snapped up. He was faced with the realization that not only had he not responded to his brother's previous statement, but he had also just discovered something terrible about himself.

"Georgie…"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that no matter what I do… no matter how incredibly stupid it is… promise me that you'll never hate me."

George looked at his brother with sad eyes. There was nothing more that his brother had to say. He already knew what was coming. But he loved Fred. He would always love Fred. "No matter what. I'll never hate you. I promise."


	6. What Have I Done?

**Chapter Six**

"_Love potions mature over time. The more mature the potion, the longer the effects will last."_

"Everyone's staring… Why's everyone staring?" Ron asked nervously. His fellow Gryffindors eyed him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, no one's lookin' at us. At least not anymore than usual." Seamus piped up. He looked mildly annoyed, however when it came to Harry, Ron, or Neville… Seamus always seemed to be annoyed.

"You're being paranoid, Ronald." Hermione spoke, not looking up from her book.

"I'm not paranoid! I'm serious!" Ron hissed, his ears reddening. "Look!"

"Look at what?" Harry asked sounding mildly bored. He had been having his own silent conversation with Ginny.

"I think he means them…" Neville mumbled, pointing a nervous finger forward. "They've been looking at us funny since we walked in."

The others looked up in the direction Neville was pointing, only to meet the eyes of a large number of Slytherin students. In fact, the eyes of every Slytherin currently in the Great Hall; not one of whom looked particularly pleasant.

"What've you done to tick them off this time, Harry?" Fred snorted. "Had another student turned into a wild animal?"

George laughed. "Or maybe they're jealous. Have you opened another chamber? They loved that last time, didn't they?"

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. "I haven't done anything to them."

"Except for Malfoy, maybe. But he always deserves it." Ron mumbled through a mouth full of toast. He failed to catch Fred's expression as it darkened slightly.

"I didn't do anything to Malfoy. And he's always the one who starts everything. Not me." Harry replied, quickly defending himself. "And honestly, I wouldn't put it past him. He probably is the reason for whatever's going on. Where is he anyway?"

"Probably off bullying some first years or something. Isn't that how he spent most of last term?"

"No… he spent all of last year trying to have Hagrid fired." Harry ground out bitterly.

"Oh, yeah… Right. Almost forgot about that one." Ron looked angrily at a newly buttered piece of toast, as though it were responsible for causing all of his problems. "Bloody git."

"Oh, would you…"

"Oy, nine 'o'clock." George said quickly, cutting his brother off.

Everyone looked at him strangely, with the exception of Hermione who looked to her left. "Oh, hello, Cho. How are you this morning?"

"Actually, I've got something I think I should tell you. I'm not sure if you've all heard..."

Harry suddenly looked interested, much to Ginny's displeasure. "Heard what exactly?"

Cho leaned in closer, as though she were about to spill a rather large secret. "It's about Malfoy…"

"What?" Fred asked, leaning forward quickly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything.

"I knew it!" Ron yelled, throwing his unfinished piece of toast rather harshly onto his plate. "What's he done this time?"

"I heard he's with a Gryffindor." Cho replied, looking mildly uncomfortable.

"With a Gryffindor?" Seamus asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wait, he's with one now? Come on, Harry. Let's go after him!"

"No, wait! That's not what I meant." Cho interjected. "Sorry… I guess I should've been more clear."

"I don't get it…" Ron looked thoroughly confused. "What else could that mean?"

"Malfoy's been… seeing someone… he's been sleeping with someone in Gryffindor House." Cho said quietly. She then learned in a bit closer so that she could quickly add, "And they all think it's one of you."

"WHAT?" Ron roared, pushing himself away from the table slightly. "Are you mad? There's no way… NO WAY… that Malfoy… that stupid, slimy git… has been with any one of us! That's disgusting! Why would anyone even think that? Ever?"

George flicked his eyes in his twin's direction. He could see Fred becoming angrier with every word that came out of Ron's mouth.

Hermione, who had sensed Fred's discomfort from the beginning, seemed to think now would be the perfect time to change the subject. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about it, Ron. I'm sure it's just a rumor. There's no need for you to get so angry over something so incredibly trivial."

"Are you serious? That's exactly _why_ I'm mad! Because it's a rumor. Who would even come up with something that bloody stupid? They must think we have no standards or something… I mean, to think anyone in the whole damn universe would even think of dating Malfoy."

"I think it's the other way around." Neville added, correcting Ron. "They probably think that Malfoy's too good for us… and that he's the one with no standards…"

"Oh, shut up, Neville. They're all gits. This whole thing has me feeling sick." Ron placed his hand on his stomach.

"I'm willing to bet that it's actually all that food that you forced down your own throat." Hermione responded rather smartly.

"Well, I've got a bit of studying to do before class, so I'll see you all later then." Fred said as he stood up. He shot everyone one last wave before he turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Studying? When has he ever studied?" Ron asked, clearly in shock.

"Never." Ginny answered silently. "What's going on?" She directed her question at George, who was looking noticeably worried.

"What? Ah, I'm sure it's nothing really. But I'd better go along after him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble without me. See you!" And George was soon out of sight as well.

Hermione simply watched on, her eyes narrowed. She was slowly beginning to piece together what was sure to be a rather complex and life-altering puzzle.

"Freddie! Wait up, will you?" George called out, running after his brother.

"Sorry, Georgie… I just had to…"

"I know. It's fine." George responded quickly, wrapping his arm around his brother. "He's lucky he shut up… I was about to hex him."

"So was I." Fred muttered, his voice still laced with annoyance. "You know… I don't even know what's happening to me yet… I feel like I'm going bonkers."

"You've always been bonkers."

"So have you."

"Clearly." George grinned.

Fred laughed. "You don't have to tell me." He sighed. "But really though…"

"I know. I still don't really get what's going on either. But not much we can do, right?" George asked sadly.

"If it's a simple love potion, you should be able to counteract the effects. There should be some sort of antidote. There aren't many potions without one."

Fred sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, while George shifted back and forth on his feet uncomfortably.

"Somehow I had a feeling she'd show up sooner or later…"

"She always knows… Terrifying, really."

"Oh, relax. I'm only trying to help." Hermione chided lightly. "Honestly. I could've turned the two of you in ages ago. In fact, I probably should have."

"And we're oh so grateful that you didn't. Aren't we, Georgie?"

"We certainly are."

Hermione waved her hand towards the two in a hushing manner. "Listen, if you want my help you're going to have to explain everything to me exactly the way it happened. Understood? Also, I'll need to see the exact ingredients you used to brew the potion. That way I know what we're working with here. Once I know all of that, if an antidote is possible, I can easily brew it up for you."

"But it should wear off soon, shouldn't it?" George asked curiously. "I mean, it's been, what… two days now? It can't be that much longer."

"It's possible. However, most love potions wear off in around twenty-four hours. It's been just over two days, and it's still going strong from what I gather." Hermione crossed her arms in thought. "It's possible that it may have been brewed wrong. If that's the case, it might keep working for a while yet."

"Seriously? I thought we mixed it up fine."

"We've made a million of these potions before, and they've all been perfectly functional." Fred huffed indignantly.

"Have they? And you used the exact same recipe for this one as all the others?"

"Well…"

"I thought as much." Hermione said proudly. "Show me the exact recipe that was used here."

"Fine."

Hermione followed the twins into the Common Room and after a moment of waiting, they returned from their room with all of the necessary items.

"Alright, let me see it then."

Fred begrudgingly handed the recipe to Hermione, who after a moment of silence looked up blankly. "This is the recipe you used?"

They looked at one another and then slowly back to Hermione. "Yeah…"

"And this wasn't altered even slightly?"

"Well… we added a bit of this to it…" George pulled a small vial out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione cautiously.

She examined the vial closely, yet seemed unable to determine exactly what the liquid was. "Where did you get this?"

"We stole it from Percy, actually."

"Yeah, we heard him telling Mum that it was extremely potent whatever it is."

"And that it does wonders in getting people to do basically whatever you want."

"Apparently it's quite valuable."

"Are you two mad?" Hermione asked angrily. "You put this in without even knowing what it was?"

"Well, he said what it was, but we couldn't make it out."

"But does it really matter? He said whoever drank it would do whatever we wanted them to do."

"No…" Hermione corrected. "He wasn't talking to either one of you. You clearly weren't supposed to have this." Hermione pressed her fingers to her forehead in thought. "And you can't even remember what it's called?"

"We didn't hear what it was called. We told you." George replied, somewhat guiltily.

"I remember it beginning with a 'v', whatever it's called." Fred added, indifferently.

Hermione's eyes suddenly widened. "A 'v'? The name of this potion begins with the letter 'v'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And you distinctly heard Percy say that it makes the drinker do whatever you ask them to do?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Oh, no… I cannot believe you put this into a love potion." Hermione put her head in hands and screamed silently.

"What? What is it? Is it bad?" George asked, suddenly terrified. While Fred stood back, too afraid to ask what he had done.

"This…" Hermione held the vial out, rather forcefully. "Is Veritaserum. You two put truth serum into a love potion."

"What…"

"It's no wonder you're potion is so incredibly messed up. The new recipe that was used was already incredibly potent."

"It was…"

Hermione looked at them darkly. "That recipe is basically the closest you can come to brewing Amortentia. Which happens, by the way, to be the most powerful love potion out there. And the two of you added Veritaserum to it. Do you realize how incredibly stupid you are?"

"So… this is really bad then…?" George, who now looked terrified, asked.

"Well, it isn't good. I don't know of any antidote that specifically counteracts _this_ potion, since I highly doubt that anyone has ever brewed it before." She looked down at both the recipe and vial in her hands. "But… I'll look into it, regardless. After all, I could be mistaken. And it's better to be safe than sorry, I suppose." She looked back up at the twins. "If I find anything I'll let you know immediately. And as for Malfoy…" She looked solely at Fred. "As we're not sure exactly what's been done to him, tread carefully. Don't do anything that could cause further damage. Understood?"

Fred simply nodded in response.

"Don't worry." George forced a smile. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Good. Now get some rest. I highly doubt either of you will be able to focus in class today."

"Are you suggesting that we skip, then?"

Hermione glared. "Tell anyone and I'll hex the both of you."

"Won't tell a soul."

"Good. I'll see both of you later then." She walked briskly out of the Common Room and towards the Library.

"What have I done?" Fred had finally found the courage to speak.


	7. Amorteserum

Hello, everyone! I know that it's been almost literally forever, but I'm finally updating once again for you all… and this time with an actual chapter! I've finally settled down with moving and working and so on, so my updates will be more frequent from here on out. Thanks to all of you that have stuck around in waiting for this! You're all absolutely wonderful! 3 Biff

**Chapter Seven**

"_Veritaserum is the most powerful truth serum known to the Wizarding World. Anyone who drinks it will confess their most deeply hidden secrets on command."_

"Veritaserum, huh?" Fred mumbled more to himself than to his twin as they walked down the corridor.

"Sounds like it." George replied softly, glancing towards Fred every now and again as they headed towards the Common Room.

"I wonder what exactly it's done… to him, I mean." The last thing that Fred wanted was to have somehow messed up Draco's head. What if all of this was permanent? What if it didn't wear off? Granted, he hadn't been too gung-ho about Malfoy before (he was a right git), but he didn't want to be the one responsible for any of this. Maybe he wasn't exactly a rule abiding individual, but he wasn't this terrible either.

"Well, it appears as though he's become infatuated with you." George stated, snorting faintly. Upon Fred's look of disapproval, however, he became serious once more. "I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine. Hermione is a bloody genius, you know? She'll have something worked out, and before you know it, Malfoy will go right back to loathing each and every one of us." Or at least he hoped as much.

"Do you think he'll forget everything that's been happening?"

"I really hope so."

"Fred! George!" The twins turned around at the sound of what was hopefully their saving grace. Hermione stopped as the two Weasleys faced her and waved them along after her, now heading in the direction of the abandoned women's bathroom. She knew from experience that they were highly unlikely to be disturbed so long as they were there. Well, that was if you didn't count Moaning Myrtle.

"You decide to talk to us here of all places?" Fred asked, his nose wrinkled up slightly in disgust.

"You're going to start sounding like the old Malfoy soon, you keep that up." George said, a taunting grin spreading across his face.

Fred simply narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"Alright, enough out of the two of you. We've actually got important business to discuss here." Hermione stated in a tone that suggested she'd already become annoyed with the situation. Or rather she'd never stopped being annoyed with it at all.

"You've figured something out then?" George asked rather hopefully.

"You could say that." The bushy-haired witch began, pulling out a piece of folded up parchment. "You see, I've done some digging around and it turns out that something of this sort has happened once before." She handed the paper to Fred, who took it almost hesitantly. "This isn't your run of the mill love potion.

Fred's eyes scanned the article as Hermione spoke. "… a potion gone wrong, Amorteserum is a combination of two already dangerous potions, Amortentia and Veritaserum. It causes the drinker to not only fall into an extraordinarily obsessive state, but it also…" He trailed off as a frightening realization hit him.

"What? What else does it say?" George asked, trying to steal the paper away from his twin.

"Malfoy's feelings aren't falsified solely because of the potion you accidentally happened to give to him." Hermione began, watching Fred intently as he spoke. "In fact, his feelings aren't false at all. He's simply given into feelings that have been hidden deep within him. This mistake of a potion has him being honest, but in a terrible fashion."

"Wait… I'm not sure I'm following you." George said slowly. "You're saying that Malfoy isn't under a spell?"

"He is, but only in a sense." Hermione replied, her head tilting to the side slightly. "The potion he's been given has caused him to be extremely honest about any feelings that he's ever had for Fred."

"So… Malfoy… is in love with my brother?" George asked, his eyes darting towards Fred and then back to Hermione.

"In love, I wouldn't be able to say. However, he does appear to feel something for him. In any case, he's highly unstable at the moment. We've all got to watch how we handle this, or it could end very poorly for everyone involved."

Fred looked highly uncomfortable with the conversation as a whole. "What am I supposed to do then? Isn't there a way to fix all of this?"

"There is… but I'm not sure you'll enjoy the prospect of either option..." Hermione said, her expression suddenly becoming wary.

"They can't be that terrible."

"Well, you can either allow Malfoy to continue on the way he is until the effects completely wear off." Hermione began, although she looked displeased with this option. "It could be weeks before the potion is entirely out of his system, however. To make matters worse, he'll remember everything that's happened to him during that time."

"That doesn't sound pleasant for any one." George said, looking less than happy with option one.

"Alright, then. What else have we got?" Fred asked, running a hand through his red hair.

"You've got to give Malfoy whatever it is that he wants from you." Hermione said, gingerly taking the paper from Fred's hand as she spoke. "The article states that the potion wore off once the drinker had been given precisely what he'd been wanting, and too afraid to ask for."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Fred asked, although he had a feeling about where this was going.

"If he has feelings for you, Malfoy more than likely is hoping that he'll have a chance with you." Hermione replied. "You'll have to give him that chance. This would require that you spend a lot of time with him, just as you would if you were actually dating him. This isn't something that will be fixed overnight, even if you decide upon this route. It will simply end things more quickly than waiting it out." She looked very seriously at Fred. "Personally, I would recommend that you get it all out of the way as quickly as possible. He won't remember anything if you do."

"So, basically if Fred dates Malfoy, Malfoy won't remember it happening?" George asked, chuckling at the idea of it. "I can't help but find this a little amusing."

"None of this is funny." Fred said, glaring at his brother.

"Not to you."

"Git."

"Nutter."

"Well, do whatever you'd like." Hermione said, gathering her things and heading towards the bathroom's exit. "I've got other things to attend to. Like my class work. Good luck with everything, and let me know how it goes I suppose." With that, she turned and left.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure it'll go fantastically." Fred stated, rolling his eyes. "What could possibly go wrong?"


	8. Surprise and Frustration

**Chapter Eight**

"_Love potions should never be taken lightly. They are nearly as unpredictable as the witches and wizards whom they are intoxicating."_

After doing a bit of side research, it seemed almost too obvious what was going on. Draco was under the influence of a love potion. Someone had very apparently spiked the coffee that he had been drinking a few days ago. But who could've done such a thing? There were ways around the whole 'I'll put the potion into your drink, and you'll love me forever' thing. So, someone with the exception of Fred could've done it. And why weren't the effects wearing off by now?

Blaise rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow propped up comfortably on the wooden table that he was sitting at. He'd been thinking over the unpleasant situation quite frequently since it had begun – who had used a potion on Draco and why – but he'd come up rather shorthanded. Originally, he'd assumed Pansy to be the culprit. After all, she was the one that was responsible for getting the hot (and disgusting, if you asked Blaise) drink for the blonde every morning. Pansy 'pug nose' Parkinson was a bit too dim-witted and self-obsessed for that sort of thing, though. She couldn't have been the one…

So, who then? It certainly couldn't have been Fred… the Weasleys weren't particularly fond of Draco, or of any of the Malfoys, in fact. That meant that Fred couldn't have knowingly poured a love potion into the youngest Malfoy's drink. That would have been completely mental. Unless, it had been an accident after all.

This whole stupid mess was beginning to make his head hurt. Again.

Blaise glanced to his right momentarily, making certain that Draco was still where he'd been left. After the other day's annoying escapade, Blaise didn't trust the other wizard to do what he was told. He'd just run off to Fred Weasley again, and that wasn't acceptable. If Lucius caught word of this, they'd both be in serious trouble. Draco wasn't allowed to fall in love with anyone whom Lucius didn't approve of. It was completely taboo. And Blaise would be held semi-responsible, being Draco's closest friend and all.

"This is boring. I don't want to do this anymore." Blaise turned his head slightly at the sound of Draco's whining voice. He looked absolutely pathetic, sitting there all pouty and sad-eyed. It was an uncharacteristic expression for someone as esteemed as Draco Malfoy. "I want to see Freddie now. Right now. I want to go and see him."

Blaise sighed in his obvious frustration. "You sound like a five year old, you know? It's very unbecoming on you."

"I don't care what you think." Draco whined, his voice increasing in volume. "I'm leaving."

"I don't think so." Blaise replied, his hand leaving his own chin and wrapping tightly around Draco's thin wrist. "We've still got this potion to brew, remember? How do you think Snape will react when he discovers that you've been skipping out on this for your weird obsession with Fred Weasley?"

"It isn't weird!" Draco hissed, tugging his arm out of the other wizard's grasp. "I can't help who I've got feelings for. And, for the record, there is absolutely nothing wrong with him or our relationship. So, mind your business!"

"What relationship?" Blaise asked flatly, raising an eyebrow. "The one you've made up in your head? You're completely mental, and nothing you're saying has any importance. You're drugged, you git. You don't even like him."

Draco looked offended at the statement. "How dare you! I love him!" He let out another hiss as he grabbed his belongings. "I'll do this stupid assignment when I very well feel like it, for your information. I'm leaving. You know, to spend my free time with someone that genuinely cares about me." He turned around in an angry huff and left Blaise where he sat, looking as irritated as ever.

"I've seriously about had it with this nonsense."

"I know that I'll regret saying this and all, but I'm beginning to think that this whole scheme was a bad idea." Fred stated somewhat bitterly as he took a seat next to his brother once they'd made their way into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I really hate to say I told you so, but…" George pulled an apologetic face. "I did warn you about all of this."

"Could you not rub it in?" Fred asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I'm not rubbing it in. I'm simply sprinkling a bit of salt into the wound." George replied in jest.

"Too funny."

"It's actually not though. I really did warn you. I had a bad feeling right from the beginning at all of this." George said, now looking genuinely sorry about the entire situation. "On the bright side though… It would appear as though he really does like you. For whatever reason."

"Probably because I actually am quite fantastic. And rather handsome." Fred stated, a faint grin spreading across his face as he talked himself up.

"I'm still better looking than you." George stated matter-of-factly.

"Try to convince yourself as you might, you'll still be wrong." Fred gave his twin a playful shove.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever it is that you're doing…" Harry said, walking up to the twins, an angry looking Ron Weasley at his side. "But you've got a visitor."

"Who? Me?" Fred asked just a moment before realization hit him. "Scratch that. Of course I do. I have no idea why I'd find that surprising." He rolled his eyes and stood up, George nearly mirroring him as he did the same. Well, minus the eye roll anyway.

"I'm more surprised that it's taken him this long to show back up." George stated, looking towards Fred as he spoke.

"Actually, so am I…"

"Why does he keep showing up here anyway?" Ron asked, his frustration nearing the boiling point. "Is this some sort of sick joke that he's playing at? First he shows up once, then the rumors start, and now he's back for more. Why? This is really getting annoying and I'm about to teach him why he'd better stay away."

Fred glared rather heatedly at his younger brother. "Oh, shut it Ron."

Ron's face reddened slightly at his brother's words. "You're telling me to shut it? I'm not the one that keeps spouting off nonsense about loving you and whatnot."

"Well, I'd certainly hope not. We are related after all." Fred retorted, pulling a disgusted face as he looked at Ron.

"Yeah, Ronnikins. That's a bit disturbing to say the least." George added.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Ron replied, his temper quickly escalating.

"Honestly, Ronald! There's no need for that volume when you're at such a close distance." Hermione scolded, looking rather disappointed with his behavior as she walked briskly towards her once again in trouble boyfriend. "There's no reason for you to be so yelling at all, actually."

"But he's out there again!" Ron continued yelling as he gestured to the entrance.

"Who are you even on about?" The bushy haired witch asked, growing exasperated with Ron's behavior already.

"Malfoy, I'm assuming." Harry answered for his friend in an attempt to keep the volume at a minimum. "He's outside."

"And that's a problem with you?" Hermione questioned.

"Not really with me, no." Harry replied honestly. It wasn't as though Malfoy were bothering him specifically after all.

"Oh, bloody hell! You're all mental then!" Ron yelled, his arms rose dramatically as he turned away from the entire lot and headed towards his room.

Hermione shook her head and threw the twins a look as she wandered away after Ron, Harry following at her side.

"Well, now that that's over with…" George said, leading his brother towards the door. "Let's get this moving along, shall we? Can't get your lover boy over his crush if you don't follow Hermione's instructions, right?"

Fred sighed softly, though whether it was in exasperation or concern even he didn't know. "Alright, alright. You just… stay here, yeah?" He glanced at George and made to head out the door. "I'll do what I can."

"Good luck then!" George called out as he gave his brother a light shove. "And behave yourselves!"

"Yeah, wait? What was that?" Fred asked as George closed the door between them. "Oh, you git."

"Freddie!" Draco smiled brightly as the red head turned to face him. "It's been so long since I've seen you last." He took a step closer. "I've missed you, you know?"

Fred fought back the impulse to move away as Draco approached him. "Have you? It's only been about a day, you realize?"

Draco pouted slightly at the older wizard's response. "That's a long time when you care about someone, though. Didn't you miss me even a bit?"

When the blonde pulled those pitiful faces it was actually somewhat difficult to say no. "Yeah, I guess so…" Fred averted his eyes momentarily, growing moderately uncomfortable at his own response.

"Really?" Draco's smile returned to him. "I'm glad. Now, shall we go?"

"Go? Where?" Fred asked, his expression becoming curious.

"I have something prepared for you." Draco stated, an air of excitement to his words. "I think you'll enjoy it."

Fred had to push away every thought that popped into his head at Draco's words, because the only thing that he could imagine was the rather pleasant and disturbing dream that he'd had only a day or so ago. "Oh…" He fought back the hint of pink that threatened to tint his pale skin. "Is that so? Well, lead the way then, I suppose."

Draco beamed and latched on to Fred's arm. "I most certainly will."


End file.
